


shameless

by coloureyed



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Emotional Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, he's trying his very best ok, keonhee has a lot of emotional baggage, more like plot with a little bit of porn, no beta we die like men, references to fairy tail's universe, seoho is a sweetie, small fairy tail!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloureyed/pseuds/coloureyed
Summary: if for seoho, keonhee was willing to be shameless.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	shameless

**Author's Note:**

> so i had this prompt on my drafts for like ages and finally got to post it. it's really sappy and soft you have been warned.
> 
> also, english isn't my first language, so feel free to point out mistakes if you see any.
> 
> have a good reading! <3

keonhee had a lot of issues. it was obvious even for those who didn't knew him. and he had a lot of issues regarding seoho, his immediate superior and one of the sharpest strategists in the magic council.

their relationship was kind of complicated to describe. at first, it was solely professional, but then keonhee found out it was really fun to tease him and see him try to not look so affected, until it created sexual tension between them — seoho was hot as hell and he wasn't blind — and eventually led to casual sex. everything was going enoughly well.

this is... until seoho started catching feelings. and it didn't took long to keonhee to notice. and suddenly being hit with lots of unwanted flashbacks regarding his traumatic experiences with relationships and his now very confused feelings for his superior — because he had to look cute when he was completely merged on his books and have that stupid eyesmile. so he did what it seemed better: pushed seoho away.

however, things didn't really went as planned and it ended on both of them getting extremely upset and saying things that they later regretted. it felt uncomfortable and awkward, worst part being they couldn't really be apart because of their jobs. it was awful, to say the least, having to see seoho's look at him so hurtly and not knowing what he could do to fix things up.

but then, it reached a climax when, during a very risky mission involving underground guilds, he made a very dangerous mistake that put them at huge risk and seoho pushed him out of the way of a potentially fatal blow, getting in a near-death experience. and keonhee just knew that seoho didn't did that only because he was his subordinate. it was one of the worst days of his life.

and in the nursery room, after seoho woke up seeing him curled up in the chair next to his bed and dongju casually explaining that he went berserk and just calmed down when they let him sit there, it finally got to his senses why he was so afraid of losing seoho.

now that he was away from the elder for a less dangerous mission, he spent almost all nights thinking. and it came to a conclusion that it was all on him. he only needed some bravery to finally settle with himself.

-

it was during a gathering celebrating the success of their mission that he finally reunited the nerve.

keonhee didn't seemed that interested in the party at all, given the way he constantly needed to be called out because he kept looking at seoho reunited in a smaller group. damn, he missed him so much. and he also looked so good, with more casual clothes under the council's official cape and giggling every time hwanwoong and dongju playfully poked his belly button exposed by his crop top. so happy and at ease.

it almost hurt how much seoho's sole existence could uncover so many supressed feelings.

"keonhee?", he was so lost in thoughts he noticed a bit too late that seoho was now right in front of him, a sheepish smile on his face. 

"hi...", keonhee replied, a bit embarrassed. "it's been a little while."

"it really has been.", seoho said, sitting next to him. "i'm glad to see you well, i was afraid of how you were going to be without my supervision."

"hey!", keonhee interjected, sounding slightly offended. "i'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, okay? i don't need you babysitting me."

"may i remind you the time you almost ruined our maps by mistaking a candle with an inkwell?"

"it was past three in the morning!", keonhee replied indignantly, making seoho laugh. "and i was revising those maps for hours on end!"

"a candle, keonhee!", seoho repeated, laughing harder.

"the inkwell was like right next to the candle, anyone in my place could do the same!", keonhee still tried to defende himself, only to make seoho choke on his spit from how hard he was laughing. "it wasn't even that funny, stop!"

"you're right, it was hysterical.", he said, calming down a bit. keonhee pouted. but deep down, he missed when seoho teased him like that, missed when he felt close enough to him to do it.

a sudden silence fell between them, seoho smiling at the view of the other four boys at distance, having fun with each other and playfully taunting a visibly tipsy geonhak. keonhee looked down for a second and noticed that their hands were really close, almost touching. it would be nice to hold it. it would be nice to hold him.

but suddenly, it was a too much intimate gesture. he didn't know if he could do it.

"hey, it's everything ok?", seoho asked, popping his thought bubble. "you seem kinda nervous."

"i...", keonhee started. this was it. this was definitely it. "i've been thinking a lot during the mission."

"really?", seoho adjusted his posture, signaling he was listening. "what did you thought about?"

"about... _us._ "

a heavier silence fell. keonhee never referred to them like that before. it was commonly "me" or "you", but never "us". the word itself felt heavy, like its mere mentioning spoke so much things into existence.

"us?", seoho repeated softly, understandably surprise. keonhee nodded.

"ever since a while before that mission we did together, i noticed that i started feeling different about you. that maybe i wanted more than just casual. but i was too afraid to actually say it and ended up being an asshole. and i felt terrible when you risked your life to protect me, because i knew deep down you weren't doing it only it's your duty."

"keonhee..."

"i don't even know if i can ask you this, but please forgive me.", he said, his voice sounding choked like he was holding back to not cry. "i wish i were the kind of person you deserve in your life, not someone complicated who can't commit because-"

"youngjo told me.", seoho interrupted him.

"what?"

"youngjo told me, keonhee. about everything. and especially about wooseok.", seoho continued, the mention of wooseok's name making it harder to hold back his tears. "i'm not upset with you about that. not anymore."

keonhee didn't knew what to say.

"you could've told me.", he said reassuringly. "we could've sorted things out."

"sorry.", keonhee sobbed. "sorry, sorry, sorry."

seoho held out his hand, and keonhee saw him doing it before. it was one of his greatest demonstration of forgiveness. keonhee held it, surprising himself with how well they looked intertwined, like seoho's hands were made to be held by his, as cliche as that sounded.

"i forgive you.", he said after some time of silence and keonhee calmed down a little more. "but... i'll ask you something, and i need you to be completely honest in your answer."

"ask it."

"do you... have feelings for me? the same way i have for you?"

keonhee bit his lower lip, squeezing more the hand between his. "yes. i do. and it's so strong that it hurts, because i know i'll never be good enough for you."

seoho brought his other hand to hold keonhee's.

"you are good enough for me, keonhee. you always were. and seeing you fighting your inner demons because of me is the biggest proof of it. please, never forget about it."

keonhee swallowed back a lot more of tears, bringing senho's hands to his lips and kissing them like they were the most delicate, precious thing in the whole world.

"i love you.", seoho said.

"... _i love you too._ ", it was the first time keonhee said it back. the words feel solid, almost palatable, they were no longer something seoho always hoped to hear. "i love you so much."

maybe it was an unknown effect of seoho's magic, but keonhee could swear that the smile that opened on his face was radiating, taking a huge weight off his shoulders. 

and in that moment, keonhee swore to himself that he would never be the reason of seoho's tears ever again.

-

the way to their shared room was all a blur, not really caring if their absence would be noticed or not and almost tripping on the stairs. and he barely had time to lock the door before keonhee pinned him against the wall, kissing him slow and passionately, one of his hands holding seoho's wrists above his head while the other roamed lower tracing his abs and grabbing his waist — seoho looked great with it and keonhee was not going to hold back.

then they finally laid on the bed, keonhee slowly and teasingly undressing the elder until they both were naked and trying to catch their breath. but he didn't made a move for a while, admiring the view under him.

"what's the matter?", seoho asked, feeling keonhee's hands softly cup his face.

"you're beautiful.", keonhee said mindlessly, making seoho flush in several shades of red. he didn't expected it. at all.

"you're beautiful too.", the elder replied quietly, suddenly feeling really shy.

keonhee then proceeded to take his sweet, agonizing time with seoho, kissing and adoring every inch of his skin, whispering "so beautiful, so soft" while nibbling his inner thighs only to hear him yelp, keeping every sound he made inside his mind like music.

and when he was inside him, seoho felt completely blissed out, with his prostate being directly pressed and keonhee marking his neck and collarbones as much as he could. marking him as _his._ overthrowing all his insecurities once and for all.

everything felt different this time. more intense, more intimate, more caring. and seoho was far from complaining.

once they both came and catched their breath enough to clean and dress up, keonhee pulled him closer, holding him dearly. seoho smiled, feeling all drowsy, whispering a "love you" before sleep takes over both of them. 

for the first time, they feel **conected**.

the next day, seoho woke up all warm and content, only to be hit by a wave of self-consciousness when seeing keonhee dressing up and noticing that his back is all covered with scratch marks in various shades of red and spent the whole morning wrapped around the blankets in a tiny ball of embarassment.

**Author's Note:**

> um im kinda embarrassed rn and i don't know why nfksnfsnk


End file.
